1. Field
Some example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to a semiconductor device and/or a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a consequence of the use of high-density semiconductor chips in electronic devices, there is an increasing demand for a technology capable of realizing a semiconductor chip with many pins and a relatively small pitch. For example, wire and flip-chip bonding technologies may be used to mount a semiconductor chip on a package substrate. In the wire bonding technology, gold wires are used to connect bonding pads of the semiconductor chip to conductive patterns of the package substrate. However, the use of the gold results in an increase in cost of the electronic device and a wire sweeping problem. In flip-chip bonding technology, it is possible to improve a signal delivery speed.